


Elephant Blanc

by A (Majora)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne savait pas qui avait décidé que les désastreuses festivités organisées pour le Noël de l’an passé méritaient d’être réitérées cette année, mais c’était reparti pour un tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant Blanc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/gifts).
  * A translation of [White Elephant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544765) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> Many thanks to PepperPrints who nicely allowed me to translate one of my favourite CxW fanfiction ever =)

Au moins, ça n’était pas Chris.

 

C’est la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l’esprit, alors qu’il fixait toujours le petit bout de papier qu’il tenait dans sa main. Il ne savait pas qui avait décidé que les désastreuses festivités organisées pour le Noël de l’an passé méritaient d’être réitérées cette année. Ca avait été épouvantable, ça le serait encore et Wesker le vivait très mal.

Il n’appréciait pas beaucoup les vacances. Cela s’expliquait probablement par son enfance à l’orphelinat, aussi pathétique que cette explication soit à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas l’intérêt de cette fête à l'importance sociale si particulière. Wesker n’avait pas de famille et son seul « ami » était Birkin, qui avait la chance d’être si plongé dans son travail qu’il savait à peine si l’on était lundi ou vendredi et encore moins s’il fallait fêter quoique ce soit. En général, Wesker trouvait un moyen d’échapper à cette tradition. Mais au STARS, tout le monde semblait enthousiasmé à l’idée de fêter Noël. 

Ils avaient donc décidé de recommencer le Secret Santa, qui était de loin la partie la plus pénible de cette journée. L’idée du jeu était d’acheter un cadeau pour une seule personne tirée au sort mais les membres du STARS avaient eu la mauvaise idée de croire que Wesker avait ne serait-ce qu’une petite idée de ce qu’il devait acheter pour l’occasion. Il n’était absolument pas doué pour cela et personne ne savait quoi lui acheter non plus.

L’année passée, Barry avait eu la chance de tomber sur Wesker. Il lui avait offert une paire de lunettes de soleil, ce qui avait fait gentiment rire tout le monde. Wesker n’avait même pas fait semblant d’être amusé. Lui-même avait tiré le nom de Brad et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que le cadeau qu’il lui avait fait n’avait impressionné personne. Comme il ne pouvait pas lui acheter le courage qui lui manquait, il s’était décidé à lui offrir des suppléments de calcium, pour renforcer ses os. 

Un an après, il entendait encore parler de cette histoire.

Cette année, il était tombé sur Jill. Il n’y avait qu’une seule femme dans l’équipe Alpha et il avait fallu que ce soit son nom qu’il tire de ce stupide chapeau à grelots.

Au moins, ça n’était pas Chris. La situation aurait été vraiment problématique. 

Wesker avait essayé de ne pas trop se préoccuper de cette histoire de cadeau, dans un premier temps. Mais il était de nature pragmatique et rationnelle et il savait que plus il laisserait pourrir le problème, plus il encombrerait son esprit. Il avait tout intérêt à se débarrasser de cette corvée et à ne plus jamais y penser. Apparemment, les médicaments n'étaient pas considérés comme un cadeau digne de ce nom. On le lui avait rappelé un certain nombre de fois cette année. 

Si quelqu’un s’avisait encore une fois de le lui dire, il s’arrangerait pour que cette personne ait besoin d’un séjour prolongé à l’hôpital et d’une bonne dose de suppléments de calcium. 

 

Il avait tellement de choses plus utiles à faire pendant son temps libre… Il aurait pu être en train de travailler, mais non, il était là, coincé au milieu de crétins qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour se ruer vers les magasins et gaspiller leur argent à des sottises.

 

L’une des règles du jeu des cadeaux anonymes était de ne pas dépasser un certain budget, pour que tout le monde soit sur un pied d’égalité. Wesker essayait de garder cette règle en tête mais il savait très bien que s’il trouvait un cadeau convenable il sauterait sur l’occasion sans se soucier de son prix. Il voulait juste que cette épreuve se termine le plus vite possible.  
Il marchait en soupirant allant de magasin en magasin et laissant un flot de buée claire s'échapper du bout de ses lèvres, comme la fumée d’une cigarette. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelques jours plus tôt, il était tombé sur Chris qui fumait dans le froid, juste derrière le commissariat et c'est à ce moment précis que les choses avaient dérapées.  
Wesker tenta de ne pas y repenser et se plongea dans la recherche d’un cadeau acceptable. Il n’avait jamais réellement offert un cadeau à une femme auparavant, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa recherche. La plupart des cadeaux avaient une connotation bien trop romantique, il n’était pas possible de les offrir sans y voir un message subliminal, ce qu’il voulait éviter à tout prix.  
S’il avait appris quelque chose de sa récente rencontre avec Chris, c’était qu’il fallait à tout prix ne jamais agir de manière impulsive, guidé par ses désirs.

 _« Continuez à faire des compliments, et les gens penseront que vous vous souciez d’eux, capitaine. »_ l’avait prévenu Chris, visiblement amusé.

Au moins, il n’avait pas tiré le nom de Chris.

Le problème était qu’il se souciait si peu du cadeau qu’il avait du mal à se concentrer pour trouver quelque chose qui serait susceptible de plaire à Jill. La plupart des femmes apprécient les bijoux, mais il n’avait jamais vu Jill en dehors du travail et il n’était pas certain que ce soit son cas. Wesker s’approcha néanmoins des étagères de verres, examinant les bijoux avec attention. Ils avaient tous une forte symbolique romantique, ce qui était un autre souci.

La plupart étaient des cœurs, des petits cadenas…cadenas.

« Bonjour ! » la vendeuse d’approcha de lui avec une expression enjouée « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Wesker resta silencieux une seconde, avant de répondre : « Je crois que oui. Ce sont tous vos pendentifs ? »

« Absolument pas ! Nous en avons encore bien d'autres !» Elle prononçait chacune de ses phrases avec un enthousiasme exagéré qui devait être épuisant à la longue. Wesker la suivit jusqu’au fond du magasin, observant chaque étagère. « Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? »

Wesker acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête, son regard posé sur un objet en particulier. « Un cadenas. Celui là. » dit-il en désignant l’un des bijoux du doigt.

La vendeuse le sortit rapidement du rayon pour qu’il puisse le voir de plus près. C’était un bijou très sobre, sans pierres précieuses ou fioritures inutile. Un petit cadenas en or blanc avec une chaîne fine et élégante. La vendeuse ne tarissait pas d’éloges à son sujet, probablement dans l’espoir d’assurer la vente. Cela n’était pas nécessaire ; Wesker était sûr de son choix. Le crochetage de serrures était le domaine de prédilection de Jill, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

« Je vais vous le prendre ». 

Son prix dépassait largement le budget autorisé, mais Wesker ne s’en souciait pas. L’argent n’était pas un problème pour lui. Les autres n’avaient pas à le savoir et s’ils demandaient, il pourrait toujours prétendre que ça n’était pas de l’or. Qui verrait la différence ?

« C’est tout ce qu’il vous fallait ? » s’enquit la vendeuse, tout sourire, alors qu’elle emballait le cadeau avec précaution. « Personne d’autre sur votre liste de Noël ? »

« Personne qui voudrait un bijou, en tout cas. » répondit-il précipitamment en sortant son portefeuille. William n’apprécierait même pas une belle montre, il ne regardait jamais l’heure.

Mais il semblait que la vendeuse était payée à la vente, car elle se sentit obligée d’insister : « Nous ne vendons pas seulement des bijoux, vous savez ». Elle fit un geste en direction de l’étagère qui était derrière lui. Il faillit refuser poliment, mais un objet attira son regard.

Sur l’étagère, se trouvaient de nombreux objets qui n’avaient pas leur place avec les bijoux. On y trouvait des dog tags, des montres à gousset et d’autres choses mais ce qui avait retenu son attention, c’était le briquet. 

Lorsqu’il avait trouvé Chris en train de fumer, il avait remarqué que son briquet était presque vide. C’était un briquet en plastique plutôt capricieux qui demandait un peu d’effort avant de produire une flamme. Lorsque celle-ci avait jailli du briquet, illuminant le visage du jeune homme, Wesker avait été surpris de constater combien il semblait différent d’ordinaire. Il était plus calme et plus séduisant. Mais cette expression de sérénité s’était évanouie dès l’instant où il l’avait remarqué son chef.

« Capitaine », il l’avait salué avec un sourire, jouant avec sa cigarette, « Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »  
« Je te cherchais », avait-il admis. Ses pieds s’enfonçaient dans la neige épaisse, alors qu’il s’approchait de lui, « Tu t’es vite éclipsé ».

Chris avait ri entre deux bouffées de cigarettes : « Après une journée pareille, j’avais vraiment envie de fumer. Et puis, ça me réchauffe ». 

Il aurait eu moins froid s’il n’était pas sorti pour fumer mais peu importe.

« Tu as fait un excellent travail aujourd’hui » avait-il dit et la surprise sur le visage de Chris était évidente. Wesker ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne faisait que très rarement ce genre de compliment, mais Chris était une exception très spéciale. 

« Tu as été très modeste dans ton rapport, mais tes coéquipiers m’ont assuré que tu avais quasiment résolu l’affaire tout seul. Tu t’en es très bien sorti, mieux que je ne l’avais imaginé ».  
\- Continuez à faire des compliments, et les gens penseront que vous vous souciez d’eux, capitaine. »

Wesker avait souri légèrement, avant de répondre : « Peut-être que c’est le cas. »

Chris était demeuré silencieux, se contentant d’hausser un sourcil. Wesker s’était approché.

« Wesker ? »

Wesker se doutait fortement que le STARS n’était qu’une expérience d’Umbrella mais Chris valait mieux que ça. Il l’avait prouvé, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’avait pas mérité ce sort, ce n’était pas ce que Wesker voulait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas dérogé de ses plans soigneusement préparés pour se laisser aller à un acte purement égoïste. Cela n’avait que trop tardé. Il y avait longuement pensé et il était maintenant certain que Chris en était digne et, par ailleurs, lui aussi méritait ce cadeau.

Mais tout ne s’était pas passé comme prévu. Lorsqu’il avait saisi le visage de Chris pour l’embrasser, il avait sursauté. Ses yeux s’étaient agrandis de surprise et il avait même lâché sa cigarette qui était venue s’éteindre dans la neige. 

Chris avait l’air effondré et Wesker s’était dit qu’il avait dû mal interprété certains signaux. L’admiration de Chris pour son capitaine était en définitive très chaste. Wesker s’en était allé rapidement, sans un mot d’explication. Il avait préféré leur épargner à tous les deux une discussion ridiculement embarrassante. Inutile de faire durer plus longtemps un moment qui n’était visiblement pas désiré par tous les deux.

Wesker avait du mal à gérer le rejet.

Il fit un geste en direction du briquet, demandant à la voir de plus près. La vendeuse s’exécuta avec joie. C’était un vrai briquet, un peu lourd, en métal argenté, très doux au toucher. L’expression de Chris éclairée par la flamme lui revint en mémoire et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais prendre celui-ci aussi », ajouta-t-il, sans comprendre pourquoi il le faisait.

Il paya sans faire le moindre commentaire. La vendeuse ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de parler, s’efforçant d’être sympathique, ce qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il la remercia et sortit rapidement, sans même jeter un coup d’œil à son sac.

De retour au bureau, il s’aperçut que la vendeuse avait emballé les deux objets dans des paquets cadeaux différents. Il pouvait aisément les différencier, heureusement, mais seulement l’un d’entre eux était supposé être un cadeau.

L’autre… il n’était pas sûr de ce que c’était. En tout cas, ça n’était pas un cadeau.

Les parquets restèrent cachés dans son bureau, loin de sa vue et de ses pensées jusqu’au jour de la fête. Wesker les avait complètement oubliés, sans doute parce qu’il préférait ne plus y penser.  
L’échange de cadeaux devait se faire de manière indirecte, tout l’intérêt du jeu résidant justement dans le côté « secret ». Il laissa le paquet contenant le cadeau de Jill sur le bureau de la jeune femme pendant qu’elle était absente. C’était enfin terminé. Une autre épreuve annuelle qu’il avait surmontée avec bien moins de mal que la dernière fois. Il était soulagé et surpris.  
Il retourna à son bureau et examina le paquet que quelqu’un lui avait laissé sur son bureau. Il était bien emballé et de taille respectable. Il fronça les sourcils, fermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui et pris le paquet comme s’il allait le mordre. Autant en finir pour de bon.

En principe, il était supposé attendre et tous devaient déballer leur cadeaux ensemble, ce qui était horriblement gênant. Il préférait s’épargner cela et l’ouvrir seul. Il pourrait toujours prétendre qu’il avait « oublié » ce détail. Il déballa son cadeau, roulant le papier en boule avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Il observa la boîte rectangulaire que le papier dissimulait. On ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui s’y cachait à l’intérieur et Wesker n’était pas vraiment impatient de le découvrir. C’était surement une autre paire de lunette, un carnet de note ou quelque chose d’autre qui démontrait combien ses subordonnés le connaissaient mal. Il l’ouvrit.

A sa grande surprise, il y avait une paire de gants.

Wesker les enleva avec précaution de leur boîte. Ils étaient de bonne qualité tout en étant dans le budget qui avait été décidé. Ils étaient en cuir, plutôt élégants. Wesker les essaya.  
Ils allaient parfaitement. Un tout petit peu serrés, peut-être, mais il savait que le cuir se détendait avec le temps. Il était agréablement surpris pour une fois de recevoir un cadeau qui lui correspondait.  
Il remarqua alors la note qui avait été posée dans la boîte, juste sous les gants, pliées en deux. Il la déplia et en déchiffra l’écriture brouillonne :

_« Le seul problème, c’était tes mains froides »_

Il mit un instant avant de comprendre ce à quoi la note faisait référence. Il était figé sur place, muet de stupeur, lisant la note encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper pourtant, c’était bien…

« Capitaine, vous – oh . »

Chris se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, fixant de ses grands yeux bleus les mains gantées de Wesker et le petit papier qu’elles tenaient. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n’étiez pas supposé ouvrir ça maintenant, Wesker.»

Non, il n’était pas supposé faire ça, et il était heureux de ne pas l’avoir fait. Ouvrir ce cadeau devant le reste du STARS aurait été un désastre, et c’est un euphémisme. Wesker ne quittait pas Chris des yeux, plongée dans ses pensées pendant une seconde. Puis il agit. 

Il se rapprocha de lui à pas de loup, s’arrêtant près de son bureau pour en ouvrir un tiroir. Il en sortit un paquet cadeau. Chris avait l’air abasourdi, regardant Wesker avec une expression quelque peu sceptique. 

« Mais, ce n’est pas à moi que tu es supposé offrir un cadeau. » annonça Chris doucement et c’était probablement la chose la plus ridicule que personne ne lui ait jamais dit, « Barry a lâché le morceau. C’est lui qui doit m’offrir un cadeau, il me paie une tournée ».

« Je suis parfaitement au courant » dit Wesker. Il réalisa à ce moment là qu’il était sorti du cadre du jeu pour acheter quelque chose à Chris. Il avait fait l’effort de lui faire un cadeau sans que rien ne l’y oblige.  
Quelle idée bizarre.

Chris avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il prit le paquet que Wesker lui tendait, arrachant de grands lambeaux de papier cadeaux, comme un enfant, et les laissant tomber sur le sol. Wesker leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Ca n’était pas le moment de se disputer. 

Chris en sortit le briquet et Wesker vit son visage s’éclairer, illuminé par la joie. C’était une expression qu’il n’avait jamais vu chez Chris auparavant et elle provoquait chez Wesker une sensation qui n’augurait rien de bon. 

« Je n’arrive pas à y croire », dit Chris, émerveillé. Il continua, plus amusé : « Tu es le Monsieur Calcium du Noël dernier. C’est toi. Mais tu es aussi capable de faire ça. »

Wesker ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir insulté ou pas.

Chris remit le briquet dans sa boîte et posa le tout sur le bureau de Wesker. Puis il bougea si vite que Wesker faillit tomber en arrière. Il se jeta dans les bras de Wesker, pour l’embrasser avec ardeur. Wesker pouvait sentir Chris sourire contre lui, laissant échapper un gémissement qui résonna contre sa poitrine. C’était une sensation étrange, et le temps que Wesker reprenne ses esprits, Chris reculait déjà.

« On va manquer la fête » dit-il, prenant la main gantée de Wesker. Il sourit en la contemplant, entremêlant leurs doigts. « Il te vont très bien. Je te l’aurais dit dès le début sit u ne t’étais pas enfui si vite – hey ! »

Wesker enserra la main de Chris et le tira en arrière, jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme heurte le bureau. Wesker le poussa sur le bureau, pressant son corps contre le sien, envoyant valser paperasses et crayons. Chris fit une légère grimace, Wesker n’y prêta pas attention.

« Je me fiche de la fête », affirma-t-il avant que Chris ne puisse protester de nouveau, « J’ai déjà mon cadeau et aussi tentant que soit le cadeau de Barry… », il ôta ses lunettes avant de reprendre, « j’ai bien mieux pour toi ».

Chris eut l’air stupéfait un instant, puis il eut l’air franchement amusé, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Ses mains tiraient sur l’uniforme de Wesker pour le rapprocher de lui, ses doigts agiles défaisant déjà quelques boutons de sa chemise.

« Je peux défaire mon cadeau, alors ? », tenta Chris  
« Mh, » fit Wesker en guise de réponse. Sa voix se fit plus grave lorsqu’il ajouta : « Mais pas les gants. Je les garde. ». Il se voulait séduisant, mais cela fit rire Chris.

« Carrément ! » répondit-il, « Tes mains sont gelées ! »


End file.
